Remembering The Past
by QueenOfHype
Summary: One year after Jack becomes a Guardian, The Tooth Fairy gives Jack his sister's memories.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Guardian Day's Gift

Jack Frost was floating around near the lake that he became a guardian in when a rabbit hole popped up under him. As far as Jack knew, there was no guardian meeting today. Pitch had been quiet for the past year and nothing else ever threatened the children of the world, or the Guardians. In fact, nothing interesting had happened since Jack became the Guardian of Fun last year.

_Maybe Bunny needs help for Easter tomorrow. _Jack Thought to himself as he fell into the dark pit.

It felt like forever that Jack was falling through the hole, which only meant that Jack was not going to Easter Island to help Bunnymound. He wondered what was so important that Jack had to stop bringing winter to the Western Hemisphere, where fall was just started. Jack had just begun working for the fall season and was thinking of bringing one last snow to the other side of the world, and say goodbye to Jamie who continued to get older. Soon Jamie wouldn't believe in the Guardians anymore, and wouldn't be able to see Jack. Jack was running out of time.

After what felt like forever, Jack fell from the Rabbit Hole and into North's Toy Shop where the elves were trying to play their music again.

"Surprise!" was yelled from North and Tooth, and mimed by Sandy if anyone was paying attention. Bunny, who seemed to be annoyed that he was there so close to Easter Day, just glared at Jack. As if Jack was the reason that Bunny was there, which he was even if he didnt know it.

"What're you guys talking about?" Asked Jack after his heart stopped trying to escape from his chest.

"It's your Guardian Day, Jack!" Tooth yelled again, while Baby Tooth was perching herself on Jack's Shoulder.

"What's a 'Guardian Day'?"

"You became a Guardian exactly one year ago! We usually only celebrate the first Guardian Day for each of us. Sandy's Guardian Day is New Years, Tooth's is Thanksgiving, Bunny's is Easter and mine is Christmas! It's the day that Manny announces that we are Guardians" North explained, while patting Jack's back hardly and sending Baby Tooth across the room.

"But I didn't become a Guardian when he announced that I was one."

"Does not matter!" North said happily. "We will Celebrate."

"I say we start with Presents! Jack is going to love mine!"

"'Long as I cane get back to 'y 'ggs, Mate" Bunny Grumbled. (A/N I can't really write accents, so just pretend that he's speaking with one. Same with the Russian)

Sandy made a little sand version of Jack opening gifts with a goofy smile on his face, while North sent the Yettis to get them.

"Mine is last, because we have to save the best for last!" Tooth Declared.

"Then mine will be first, so I can get back." Bunny said, giving Jack an egg shaped box. In the egg shaped box was an egg shaped globe, like North's traveling globes, but filled with multi colored glitter. "It's a one time use traveling egg to my Island, so you can come help with the eggs!"

"Oh." Jack said with a nervous smile. "Thanks so much."

Sandy's gift was a chain made out of golden sand, while North gave Jack a red toy nutcracker. The whole time that Jack was opening the other Guardian's gifts, Tooth was sitting on a table grinning like crazy.

"Okay, my turn!" She yelled as soon as Jack finished opening the nutcracker. "Here!"

In the little feathered bow was a tooth box with memories of a girl that had died over three hundred years ago. 'Rose Underland'

Jack's little sister.

"Tooth? Why are you giving this to me?" Jack asked after a minute of looking at the box, with a tremble in his voice.

"You've been thinking about her a lot since you saw your own memories and I thought that if you knew what happened to her, you'd be happier. So you can see what your sacrifice allowed to happen." Tooth replied. "I have a screen set up in the other room, so we can watch it with you, if you want."

"Y-yes please."

_LINE_

_The memories started where Jack's ended, at the lake when he died. _

_"Jack!" the little girl yelled after her brother fell in. "Jack, stop playing! Come out of the water! Jack!"_

_The young girl sat at the edge of the half frozen lake until dark, crying for her older brother to come back, and how she was sorry. He never did, and after dark the girl heard her mother calling for her._

_"Rose! Jack!" The women screamed. "It's past dark! Where are you?"_

_"Mama? Mama!" The girl, Rose, yelled back getting up and running to her mother, still crying. _

_"Rose! Where's Jack?" asked the women, seeing the tears on her daughter's face. "What happened?"_

_"J-Jack f-fell in!" The little girl screamed. _

_"Fell in where?"_

_"The water! The ice broke under him after he saved me! He didn't come back up!"_

_"Oh sweetie! I'm sorry baby girl." the mother cried, patting her daughter on the back as the memory faded out. _

"I had no idea it would start there, Jack. We can stop if you want."

"No. I wanna see it."

_The next memory started with the girl, Rose, being older than she was before. She looked to be around sixteen, with long brown hair tyed into a braid and wearing a light blue dress. _

_She was standing with her father at a wedding alter holding a bundle of flowers as a pretty blonde woman walked to meet her father. It was obvious that her father was getting married, which could only mean that her mother had passed away since the day that her brother died. She was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her brown eyes. She looked haunted, most likely since her brother and mother had died. The memory faded out as her now step mother said "I do."_

_The memory faded back in with Rose's father saying good bye too his wife, step-daughters, and daughter. His wife gave a fake smile as she promised to take care of his daughter, the last member of his first family. The memory fast forwarded to show Rose being told to clean the house and moved her room up in the attic. She wasn't treated like family in the house with her step-mother and sisters. She was little more than a servant, but she still visited the lake where her brother had died as often as she could. _

_In the memories that followed, Rose escaped the house with her step-mother by getting a job at the bakery during the day. She grew more beautiful, even when she cut her hair and her dresses became dusty in the summer months. During the fall festival, the whole village was cheering as the King, Queen and Prince announced that they were building their summer palace close by. The men in the village helped build the new palace and the royal family moved in. The King and Queen made sure to come down to the village often during the summer months, and Rose was often by the lake telling her brother stories that he would never really hear. _

_One day, while Rose was working in the bakery, a tall stranger came in to buy a pastry. He couldn't take his eyes off Rose, and continued to go to the bakery almost every day. Rose found herself falling in love with the stranger, who she later found was named Phillip. _

_When Rose was nineteen her family was invited to go to the royal ball, where the King and Queen hoped to find their son a wife. The step-monsters, for that is what Rose nicknamed them, made Rose help them with their dresses and told Rose that she could not go to the ball, despite the invitation inviting all young women. Aganist their wishes, Rose baught herself a beautiful white-blue gown with her saved money from the bakery, and crystal white shoes to match. She told her step-mother that she was working late at the bakery, and would not be coming home that night to finish, and managed to get herself to the royal ball. Not for a husband, but because she wanted to have fun like she used to with her brother. _

_When she had arrived at the ball, men immediately asked her to dance, and she had fun, despite her step-sisters glaring at her from across the room. They didn't know who she was, but knew that she was prittier than them, which made them upset. As the night grew later, Rose noticed a person watching her from above. It was Phillip, but a more fancier version of him. He wore a crown on his head and was dressed in his court suit. Phillip was the Prince. The Prince of the Kingdom of Arendale._

_ When Phillip saw Rose, he knew who she was right away and whisked her into a dance. "Phillip? Y-You are the Prince?"_

_"I hope you don't mind, Pip. I didn't want to be treated differently by you. Actually this whole ball is for you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My mother threw this ball to find out who the girl I was obsessing over was." He replied with a smirk. "You."_

_"I thought this ball was to find the prince's- Your- wife?"_

_"It will be, if you say yes."_

_"Me? Marry a Prince?" Rose said, slowely. "I am not a Princess, Phillip. Surely a Prince must marry a Princess?"_

_"You are a Princess, to me anyways. Please Marry me, my Rose."_

_"Okay, I'll marry you." She replied shyly as the memory faded again._


	2. Chapter 2

*****A/N I'm sorry for the wait on this! My dad used my labtop and exited out of the doc without saving it. I was almost done when he did that! And then I lost my train of thought... Again, Sorry :?*****

Jack's Sister... A Queen?

"Oh my god, Jack! Your sister was 'Cinderella'?" Tooth yelled in awe.

"What are you talking about, Tooth?"

"You think that Fairy Tales just come from nowhere? Sure, the ending was made up, but the step mother and sister? Crystal Shoes? No fairygod mother, but still! It's one of the best stories EVER!"

"Shut up! I wanna know about Jack's sister!" North yelled, suspiciously wiping his eyes...

"Okay, okay." Tooth grumbled, much to Jack's delight.

_ Back to the story_

_The days following the Ball were some of the busiest of Rose's young life. She had to send a message to her father, where ever he was at that time, quit her job at the bakery and, most importantly, move into the palace. Her step- monsters did not take the news of her engagement well. They were furious that Rose had even went to the Ball, let alone get engaged to the Prince of Arendalle. Rose was merely a serving girl from a past marriage, to them. Never the less, Rose left them and began her life as a Lady-In-Waiting. _

_Before she was able to marry Phillip, according to his mother the Queen, Rose had to learn how to properly be a Princess. There were a million rules that Rose found herself having to follow. 'Rose darling, a lady never slouches.' Or ' Rose, A lady does not slide down the banister!' Or even 'Rose, ladies do NOT jump about with the servants in the gardens!'Life as a royal lady in waiting (and soon to be princess) was hard for Rose, who had grown up looking up to her wreckless brother. _

_Even through all the hardness of learning to become a proper lady, Rose could not wait to become Phillip's Wife. She was hopelessly in love with him, which made the rules slightly less harsh._

_The day finally came when Rose got to marry Phillip. The whole kingdom came, and her father had finally returned from his trip to see his daughter marry. Rose had changed from that little girl that had ran around with her brother. She was crowned Rosalind Anne Of Arendalle._

"Why'd she change her name?" Jack asked.

"It's because Rose was to common a name for a Princess. Back then all nobles had long names, even if they went by shorter names to their friends." Tooth Explained

"SHHHHH!"

_The next memory showed a heavy pregnant Rosalind looking over the balcony of the palace towards the direction of what she named 'Jack's Lake'. Phillip's mother had just died, just a few months after her husband. Phillip and Rosalind were to be coordinated the next day, and Rosalind was terrified. She hadn't 'talked' to Jack in years, too caught up in the royal life. She still missed her brother all the time, but she could not just leave the palace whenever she wanted. She hadn't left the palace in months, in fact. She felt like a prisoner in her own home._

_This day was different from the rest. Rose felt drawn to Jack's Lake. It was the night of the full moon and Rose was determined to visit Jack tonight. The only problem was getting out of the palace without being caught. The night was not the place for a Pregnant Soon-To-Be-Queen. That night, Rose dressed in her old baker's clothes and snuck out the servants exits. Nobody even knew that their soon-to-be-queen was out of bed, for Phillip was a deep sleeper and nobody checked on the royals until morning. _

_Rose had not felt this free since she was a child. Before the step monsters came to live with her, and before Jack fell through the ice. Nobody recognized Rose in her old baker's dress. She made it to the lake in no time, where she had planned on telling Jack about her baby. _

_'Jack? I'm sorry that I haven't visited you in a long time. I'm married now, Jackie. To the prince no less. And I'm having a baby, Jack! Me, a mother! Can you believe it? We're going to name it Edward Regonald if it's a boy and Elsa Jaquline if it's a girl. I chose the girl's name, after her uncle. I miss you, Jack. So much.' But as Rose was leaving Jack's Lake, her water broke. Rose was having her baby, right then. With nobody around and at the lake that her brother had died all those years ago._

_Withiin a few hours, the palace alarms had been rung, informing the kingdom of the princess' disapearence. Phillip was worried out of his mind, and lead the search party himself. After looking for a while, he found Rose, With a small blonde haired child in her arms, covered in blood. _

_'What happened? Are you okay?' Phillip asked frantically._

_"I am better than okay, Phillip. Come, meet your daughter, Elsa.' Rose replied, smiling widely at her husband. _

_'Y-you had the baby? Here?"_

_"It was not planned, Phillip. I came to see Jack and Elsa wanted to meet her uncle, i suppose. Isn't she gorgeous, Phillip?"_

_a few days later Rose was crowned queen and Princess Elsa Jaquline of Arendalle was announced to the kingdom. Weeks later her powers showed themselves to her parents. She could control snow. _

"Jack?"

"I don't remember this. Why can't I remember ever seeing a snow princess?"

"Maybe it was when you were first reborn? I've heard that immortals are made when they are needed, maybe Rose wanted you there, even if she couldn't see you. Maybe the princess was born the same day you were reborn? Who really knows, Jack?" North said. "The more important question is how she inherited your powers over snow? You were gifted with those powers, by Manny. Did Manny also gift your young neice with the same powers when she was born?"

"He must have. I had no idea that the Snow Queen was Jack's niece, though. It makes more sense, though."

"Snow Queen?"

"Well, what would you expect her to be? She is the heir of that kingdom, unless her parents had a son, which they didn't. Did you pay any attention to anything around you when you were reborn? You were around during the Snow Queen's Rein, were you not?"

"I was a little busy trying to figure out what was going on, Bunny. Can we finish watching my sister now? I'm curious of my niece."

"Sure. It will hopefully help me figure out how a human girl was born with ice powers."

_Life in the kingdom of Arendalle was normal after the eldest princess' birth. Well, at least it was outside the palace walls. Inside the palace walls was hectic. The two princesses were energetic young girls. The elder one, Elsa, was developing her powers at a fast pace, and could already create snow people and small snow mountains, as well as fill the ballroom with snow. Her younger sister, Ana, was even more energetic than er sister, even without snow powers. Both girls were best friends, despite their three year age difference. Else could almost always been found near Ana, making snow flakes out of thin air and giggling like the little girl she was. Rose was happiest when she was with her children, despite the fact that Phillip was somewhat afrade of his eldest daughter's powers. _

_Everything was bliss in the kingdom of Arendalle for years. The palace gates were open and servant's children often played with the young princesses, if Elsa controlled her powers around them. Rose insisted on throwing huge parties for any occasion she could. Life was good for eight long years, until it wasn't._

_Elsa's powers were going out of control, and fast. She fond herself creating ice when she was in a bad mood. And she insisted on playing with her sister by creating snow banks in the ballroom anytime Ana asked. But Ana was an overly energetic child and did not stop from her playing. _

_Ana had woken Elsa up late at night to play in the snow. She was her usual energetic self and decided to jump the snow banks while her sister was still making them, telling Elsa to 'catch her'. Elsa wasn't fast enough to catch her younger sister, and ended up hitting her sister. Rose and Phillip rushed to the rock trolls to save their youngest daughter, who told them that Elsa would only get stronger as she got older. _

_Phillip took charge, the palace gates were closed, and Elsa was told to stay in her room until she learned hoe to control her powers better. She was scared, anyone could see it, but she did not want to hurt anybodt, especially her sister, again. She stayed in her room for years, sometimes with her parents coming in to talk to her, but never her sister. _

_Ten years later Rose and Phillip died on an island after a ship wreck, leaving their infant son behind, and their two daughters to take over the kingdom. _


End file.
